Firepaw's Twin
by SilverandJewelz
Summary: Firepaw had a twin, obvi, cause the title. Flower had never loved her family. She wanted to leave, then she met TallStar. He helps her leave. She was forever in his debt.


**This is the character description for my story Firepaw's Twin.**

 _ **Firepaw's Twin:**_

 **Kittypet Name: Flower**

 **Apprentice Name: Goldenpaw**

 **Warrior Name: None yet**

 **Coat: Bright gold, with two black and two white paws**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 8 moons**

 **Clan: WindClan**

 **Small Background: Flower was a home-alone, rich owned, kittypet. And she HATED it. She hated that she couldn't leave, she hated that there were dogs, and she hated having to stay home with those dogs. Then she met TallStar. She had snuck out one day, and never looked back. She had been found hunting in his territory. He took her in, and apprenticed her to MorningFlower.**

GoldenPaw's POV

Today MorningFlower said that OneWhisker would take me hunting, since she is expecting. I'm super excited for MorningFlower, and to be with OneWhisker. OneWhisker is a wonderful warrior, and a good soul.

"GoldenPaw! It's time to go!" meweld OneWhisker.

"Coming OneWhisker!" I mewed back.

I walked to the edge of the camp.

"Alright GoldenPaw, we're going to go towards the falls today, and we're going to hunt." said OneWhisker as he bounded away.

I bounded after him, and in no time caught up and jumped on him. We both went tumbling, and rolled with each other. Then, he suddenly stopped. "ShadowClan! Stay behind me GoldenPaw!" He pushed me behind him as ShadowClan warriors formed a semicircle around us. "GoldenPaw, when you can run and get help!" he hissed. Then he leaped, and tackled the fist cat, and the rest rushed toward me. Then I ran as fast as I could and ran into a patrol with Tornear and Mudclaw.

"TornEar, Mudclaw, help!" They turned around shocked and sprang at the warriors chasing me. I then kept running to warn camp. When I got to camp, I saw MorningFlower get bitten in the hackles, and I ran and leapt onto her attacker, successfully surprising him. "Go MorningFlower! Hide!" I meowed as I pawed and scratched. I bit into my attackers hind leg, and he ran off. I looked around, and saw that most of the ShadowClan cats had overtaken WindClan cats. I saw Mudclaw, Tornear, and OneWhisker all come into the camp, and they meweled at me, "GoldenPaw, run! It is not safe! Follow TallStar's scent, we'll be behind you."

I turned and ran out of camp. Upon finding TallStar's scent trail, I ran away from the camp, and toward the Two-Legs. When I found TallStar, he rushed me to help MudFur, our medicine cat. After many suns*, TallStar called out, "Let all cats come to hear me!"

"We may have been driven out, but first, may we give one apprentice her warrior name, GoldenPaw, you have fought bravely, chosen justly, and made good decisions for the clan. With the approval of StarClan, I name you GoldenHeart, Warrior of Wind Clan!"

"Now, GoldenHeart, as our newest warrior, we must ask you to go live with Barley in the barn. Think of it as a mission. If anyone comes to find us, there must be one who can save us."

"Very well TallStar. I will do this." I meowed back. "I shall go tomorrow and live with Barley."

"And so concludes the meeting, DeadFoot, come see me in my den."

I trudged back to the warrior den-thingy. I hated being alone like this. I often wonder how my sister, Princess is doing. I haven't seen her lately. Perhaps I will do that when I go to the barn. I made it to the den, and found a bed of moss waiting for me. I shall have to thank MudClaw for that, it has his scent on it (fresh pine)^. I walked onto the moss, and circled and laid down. As soon as I laid down, my eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **First Chapter/Summary/Character Introduction _IS DONE!_**

 ** _*_ I would imagine suns to be days, as moons are months.**

 **^I gave MudClaw the scent of fresh pine.**

 **The battle scene is horrible, I know. I really need help with that. Next chapter will be longer, and have her journey, meeting cats, and no battles!**

 **Read, Review, and Revive!**


End file.
